There is a pressure sensing device using a magneto-resistive effect device. In the manufacturing processes of a pressure sensing device, a magneto-resistive effect device is disposed on a mounting substrate, and an electrode pad of the mounting substrate is connected to an electrode connected to the magneto-resistive effect device, for example. When a load is applied to the magneto-resistive effect device caused by various factors in the manufacturing processes, it is likely to reduce the sensitivity of the magneto-resistive effect device.